Digitalized
by dsmedina52766
Summary: What would you do if you where trapped inside a video game? Well Lexi and her friends are about to find out when Lexi and Mia's invention goes wrong and they become digitalized Minecraft characters. Now they have to beat the game to leave which turns out more challenging than originally thought. Rated T for Liz and Ryan.


**A/N: This is an idea I thought of in class. I hope there is not a story like it already! R&R!**

* * *

Digitalized

**Main characters:**

Girls:

Alexis (Lexi)- Creator of the teleporter into Minecraft. She is usually kind and forgiving except towards Ryan. She is a geek at Minecraft and most other games. She specializes in technology. She has short light brown hair, and green eyes.

Mia- Co-creator of the Minecraft teleporter. She is independent and often doesn't listen to other people's ideas and goes off on her own, because of this she gets into A LOT of trouble. She is a gamer geek but does not show it. She has blond hair to her jaw and blue eyes. She also wears glasses.

Elizabeth (Liz)- A friend of Lexi and Mia's. She is aggressive and easily angered. She is a gamer but sucks at games which leads her to rage quitting. She also hate Ryan A LOT_._ She has dark brown hair that she ties into a pony tail and brown eyes.

Yui- A friend of all the girls. She is Japanese and is usually friendly. She is a gamer and has beat almost every game the other girls challenge her to. She has black hair that reaches her shoulders and dark brown eyes.

Boys:

Sai- Yui's brother, he is calm like his sister but is a little mischievous. He is a gamer and beats everyone like Yui. He is also mute because of an accident. He has black hair and brown eyes.

John: Mia's brother, he is a clown and has a crush on Lexi. He is a computer geek and helped Lexi make the teleporter. He has brown hair and green eyes.

Ryan: The pervert of the school and will do anything to go out on a date with Liz which ends up with him getting a black eye. The only reason why he hangs out with the others is to be with Liz. He has blond hair and green eyes.

* * *

Yui read through her textbooks reading about ancient people. She eventually got bored and zoned out thinking about what Lexi told her.

-Flashback to Lunch-

"Ok so we got the teleporter finished!" Lexi announced to her group of friends.

"We tested out and it works just fine so we can actually be inside Minecraft while we play! How cool is that!" Mia shouted.

"Awesome!" John said high-fiving his sister.

'Does it really teleport you inside the game?' Sai asked using sign language.

"Yep!" Lexi exclaimed. "You can all come over to my place to try it out later!"

"Hey Liz do you need a ride?" Ryan asked putting his arm around Liz.

"Get off!" Liz yelled shoving Ryan away.

"Aww come on! You know you love it!" Ryan said before getting flipped off by Liz.

Yui giggled at the two. They always fought like that 24/7 or at least that's what she heard.

"So you all coming over?" Alexis asked.

"Yea!" Everyone exclaimed with the exception of Sai who just nodded

-Reality-

Yui was son anxious to try out the teleporter. _I hope it works like Mia said it did! _She was snapped out of her thoughts by a loud bell ringing. "Finally!" Yui yelled dashing out of the room.

"Hey Yui!" Yui turned around to face Mia who looked like she had just woken up.

"Did you fall asleep in class again?"

"What? No!" Mia said failing to cover up a yawn.

"Oh really?" Yui pestered her.

"Ok fine you win! But you cant blame me! Math is sooooooo boring!" Mia admitted.

"Anyways let's go to Lexi's house!" Yui said dashing out the school. She got on her bike and began pedaling towards Lexi's house. Once she was there she put her bike next to Lexi's porch. She walked up to the house and knocked on the door waiting for an answer.

"Hey Yui! Now we can play!" Lexi greeted her, gesturing her to come inside.

"Where do I go?" Yui asked looking around for some clues.

"Downstairs." Lexi said. following Yui as she walked downstairs.

"Sup guys!" Mia asked as she typed onto a computer. "Everything is set up! Ok everyone go stand over there!" she gestured to a wall. Everyone who was in the room obeyed and walked over there.

_5... _A computer voice began counting down.

"This is it!" Yui squealed.

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_Error! Error! Difficulty Hard. Return..._

"What is it Lexi!" Mia said franticly typing on the keyboard.

"I'm not sure!"

_Return after game is beat._

"Can you fix it!" John said trying to help his sister.

_1..._

"!" There was a flash of light before Yui blacked out.

* * *

Liz woke up in a grassy field. "Where the hell am I?" She looked around and saw that everything was made of blocks.

The teleporter worked and now they're trapped in Minecraft.


End file.
